mini_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stages
Stages and levels Stages are the mini warriors equivalent of levels. there are 2 kinds of stages. First there are the normal stages and then there are elite.This is about the stages in a levels menu not for the actual battle stages itself. Unlocking stages To unlock a stage you must first complete the stage before it. Each stage belongs to a level of 10 normal and 10 elite stages. To unlock elite stages you must have 3 stars for the 10 normal stages-- 30 stars in total. There are 200 normal and elite stages each, with inclining difficulty in the 1.5.0 update. The elite stages, having better, rarer, more high-quality things than normal stages, are harder to defeat. Normal and Elite Stages Each level contains 10 of each kind of stage (1 set). Also each level contains 2 boss stages where there are normally better things. Each set of stages in each level will also have a reward bar at the bottom right corner requiring you to get a certain amount of stars to unlock the next reward. Each level has 2 sets of rewards. 1 set for the normal stages and 1 for the elite ones. The set of rewards contains 3 parts--- 1 when you have 12 stars, next when you have 24, and also the final part when you have 30. The final-part-reward will normally contain keys or goblets needed for Gold Refresh. When you select a stage and look at the bottom of the screen it will tell you how much Gold,XP, and whatever items and the quantity you will gain if you complete that stage. However, gaining an item is based on luck. If your army is strong enough, you will be always able to get that item. Now, there are 200 normal and elite stages (20 sets of stages), up from the 15 sets of stages that there originally was. Playing the Stages Firstly, you must check that you have enough energy. A normal stage normally uses 6 energy to battle once and an elite stage 8. Then, there is a final chance to switch your warriors' positions before starting. Then, at the end, there will be the number of stars you have on the banner that will pop up, things obtained (if there are any) and beneath it is a space where it will be shown if your energy, max deployable warriors, max unit level and max recruitale warriors have risen if you have gained a prestige level. Otherwise, nothing will happen. When you press "next", another banner will appear, this time showing the experience each of your heroes have gained or if they have levelled up. Then, you can either battle again or return home. You can only return home if you do not have the energy or the chances to battle that stage is already over. What can be obtained Each level offers gold, prestige, and experience for your warriors. Along with that, some stages offer equipment, scrolls, or other items. The complete list can be found below. Stars At the completion of a stage, you win either 0, 1, 2, or 3 stars for completing that stage. To get stars, one must complete a stage within a time limit. Below is a table showing these time limits. Note: Once a battle lasts 180 seconds, you automatically loose the battle. To access this information, pause the game while in battle, and the pause menu will tell you.Category:Qqqqqqq